


Fight or Flirt

by Dystopiosphere (Nefism)



Series: SASO2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere
Summary: Prompt: "i saw some sleazy douchebag flirt with you at the bar and i was about to punch him down to the ground when you did it instead, and now i think i'm in love, holy shit"





	Fight or Flirt

Momoi would not lie on the life of the vitality of her hair but she could not stop glancing at the gorgeous backside of the lady nursing a mixed drink at the end of the bar top, chestnut brown hair curling cutely around her shoulders. No matter how many times Momoi tried to shift in her seat and peer around her noisy co-workers (“Goddamnit Dai-chan, move!”) she still couldn’t get a good look of the mysterious girl’s face to gauge that personality.  
  
Would her personality be a contradiction or be a stereotype of kind but shy? Would she be flirty but blush when the tables turned on her? Would she—who the fuck did that guy think he was doing? Momoi thought scathingly and she sipped her beer with glower. Watching the guy try to act all suave and flirty as he tried to sit on the stool next to her—The lady.  
  
Momoi watched venomously as the sleazy douchebag smoozed his way closer, trying to get his greasy man-stained paws all over the lady, not even paying attention to how the lady herself was trying to eel out from beside him. Her face out in the open now but fixed and twitched smile slapped on her face as she slid out from stool as she tried to lose the loser. It didn’t work before the weirdo tried some lame line on her and attempted to grab her arm.  
  
Momoi stood up suddenly from her table and went to go help when Riko snapped.   
  
Before anyone could react Riko grabbed the approaching wrist, twisting it inward, as her free hand moved up to just above the elbow before spinning and throwing him over his shoulder. All commotion stopped in the bar as everyone tried to process a small slip of a lady three a man twice and a half her size to the ground.   
  
Momoi just felt hot, and her face just was flushed as she walked over. “I, uh, was going to help you with the douchebag wonder nozzle and punch him in the face, but it looks like you have everything in order.”  
  
Riko looked at the other as she patted her hands free, and fixed her shirt, turning away from the guy she just laid out like a blanket to the security guard. “Don’t mind, I’m a military-certified combative instructor the next city over.”  
  
“Holy shit, marry me.” Momoi squeaked out before slapping a hand over her mouth, face flushed as she slowly felt her heart sink. What a fool she was.  
  
Riko just smirked, “How about a drink first and then we can talk about it?”


End file.
